A Russian in New York
Scorpion walked down the street calmly observing the humans. They were all giving him weird looks like he was some kind of freak, once or twice a cop stopped him but he didn't care it was better than his normal home, a literal hell. An invisible man watches this being walk among the men; remaining still as he watches through his bowled visor, keeping his M321 Multi-Purpose Grenade Launcher System Mk. V holstered to his back as he slowly crept along the rooftops, remaining invisible as he kept an eye on this strange figure. Quietly; he collapsed into an alleyway a distance from Scorpion, cracking the concrete instantly as he then removed his large bayoneted weapon; becoming slightly visible for a moment. Scorpion sensed the soldier and teleported himself behind the strange man. "True assassins do not wait to take a shot." said the Kombatent from Hell holding his sword to Niklas'head The larger ARMOR Soldier growled, standing eight feet off the ground as he flexed his massive muscles with even the merest of movements; as he didn't take notice of the blade. Lowering his weapon to where it would look like someone carrying a machine gun; Niklas-273 quickly charged the man at a brief speed of eight-seven miles per hour. When doing this, the large Russian brought his curved bayonet downwards towards the head of the strange man. The Russian thought surely he could not match this speed, as it would leave him no time to dodge unless we was faster than the super soldier. Scorpion sidestepped the brute and brought him to the floor with a leg takedown dissarming the super soldier as well. "A wise man once said the best weapon is no weapon at all" said the spectre assuming an attack position. "He cannot be an assassin he's too slow" thought Scorpion while sizing up the hulking figure in front of him. The assassin took note of the armor and symbols for further reference as well as preparing his spear for his next move. The Soldier hissed; making an animal-like noise when compared to a normal humans growl, as suddenly the Niklas disappeared again. Jumping between the buildings of the alleyway, as the walls around the structure collapsed; screams being heard from inside the structures. Halting on the roof of one building, the Russian waiting, becoming completely invisible for the time being. The assassin looked for the Russian. Scorpion chuckled The Russian actually thought cloaking himself would save him? Fat chance. He looked around patiently searching for any disturbance whatsoever till he found Niklas. The spectre teleported himself behind the hulking figure and tapped his shoulder. With the speed of a jet, the large ARMOR Super soldier struck his opponent, the strength of his punch emitting the strength of something similar to a C4 explosion; sending Scorpion flying into a building as the structure's wall then collapsed under the velocity of the assassin. Screams were heard, as Niklas then lowered his weapon into a firing position; firing multiple grenades into the room as people were blown to pieces, fires and smoke erupting out of the structure as the Russian looked at his collapsed opponent through the smoke. Slowly, the ARMOR Super soldier advanced on Scorpion's position; growling like an angered bull as he awaited his opponents next movement. "Get over here!" Scorpion yelled launching his spear into the soldier's chest. The Russian's armor cracked and split where the spear struck and made its way through Niklas' body. Scorpion pulled the brute towards him and stabbed his sword through the hulking figure's arm. Niklas hold still, pain failing to affect him as he then launched another attack between his opponents eyes; punching the assassin half way into the floor as he then kicked him like a soccer ball. The assassin went flying thirty feet out of the apartment complexes thick walls; landing him back into the street as he then collided against a car. The Super soldier then launched himself out of the apartments onto the street, crushing a civilian under his heavily armored boots as the spine was heard snapping. Soon, police sirens were heard; the Russian raising his grenade launcher again as he fired a series of munitions at the vehicles, exploding them in bright flames. Scorpion popped his neck and got up from the rubble. "Finally a Kombatant worthy of my greatness" he said as he bowed to the brute. "A pity you shall be put in cryostasis" he taunted as he threw his spear again, this time hitting Niklas' kneecap making the soldier fall. Scorpion teleported himself to the Russian and picked him up throwing the super soldier into a building and breaking his helmet. The assassin stood on his incapacitated foe's chest in victory for a moment before the cops wheeled him off to Stryker's Island for detainment